Making Up
by CJS51703
Summary: After making Alice cry, Bendy reluctantly goes to apologize. But he also may tell her some other things as well... (My first BATIM fic ever. Be gentle.)


*****Hello, everyone! So, yeah, this is my first ever attempt at a BATIM fanfic. I wanted to write this because, well, I love the game, chapter five is coming out on the 26th, and I'm going as Alice Angel for Halloween this year. All sorts of fun stuff. Anyways, Bendy, Alice, and Boris belong to TheMeatlyGames, the story plot belongs to me, and let's jump in!**

"You hag with a halo! Shut up!" Bendy snapped in the middle of an argument.

Now, he expected Alice to just be okay with such an insult. After all, he'd never had her take things personally in the past that he'd said to her that were rude.

But this time, she didn't quite snap back. She just stood there and stared.

"Well? Ya gonna say anything back, like ya always do?" Bendy asked, his voice still dripping with venom as he anticipated a reply.

Yet, Alice didn't say anything. Lip quivering, she just started crying tears of black ink. "You shut up, for once," she said, her voice thick. Then, she marched off to her room.

Bendy watched her go, hearing her footsteps against the creaky, wooden floor. His anger pretty much melted away.

He walked off until he bumped into Boris.

"Bendy? You're lookin' pretty down in the dumps," the wolf pointed out.

"Yeah. You heard me and Alice yelling at each other just now, didn't you?" Bendy asked.

"Uh-huh," Boris replied.

"Well, you know that I call her names if and when we get in arguments. She's never taken it personally before. But this time, she just... went off to her room in tears. She's never taken anything like that _personally_ before," Bendy explained.

Boris thought about it, tapping at his cheek. "Being honest, my only idea is to go and try to make up with her," he said.

Bendy gave him a half-glare. "Well, nah dip, Boris. Is there any more obvious of a solution?" he asked sarcastically.

"You can always tell her about..." Boris trailed off, his friend getting the point.

Bendy felt the color (if there even _was_ any) drain from his face and that mention. At last, he sighed. "Fine. I'm gonna go apologize to Alice," he caved, walking away to do so.

"Good on you!" Boris said brightly.

"Shut up!" Bendy called in reply, not even looking back.

But, Boris wasn't offended.

XxX

Alice finished cleaning up her face from her tears, fixing her makeup as well.

"Don't let it get to you. That Bendy is just a big jerk who doesn't watch his mouth sometimes. You're not any of those insults. You're not any of those nasty things he said," she told herself.

She straightened herself up, smoothing out her dress and brushing her hair over her shoulders. "As the old saying goes, sticks and stones may break my bones—"

"...but words will never hurt you?"

Alice turned around. Sure enough, Bendy was standing there. "Hey," he said simply.

Alice crossed her arms, shifting her weight to one side. "What is it?" she asked coldly.

Bendy walked over closer, starting to hate the fact that he had to look up at her to see her black eyes. Why did he have to be so short?

"If you're here to insult me some more, then you can get out," Alice said, her voice no less sharp than before.

"I'm... I'm not here to be mean. Actually, I... I came to apologize. About, you know, insulting you like I did," Bendy said awkwardly.

Alice felt her anger fade into shock this time. "Huh?" she asked.

"I'm here to make up with you, okay? I didn't mean to make you cry. So... I'm sorry. I don't like to see you cry," Bendy explained. He seemed embarrassed as he said that.

"I appreciate that you apologized, but why do you hate to see me cry in particular?" Alice asked.

Now, Bendy was _really_ embarrassed. "I can't believe I'm saying this..." he mumbled.

"What?" Alice asked.

Bendy looked up at her. "I don't mean those insults. I don't think you're ugly or that you're stupid or a jerk or anything like that. I actually think that you're... that you're really sweet... and smart..."

His voice was hardly audible and his face was consumed by a blush as he said, "...and really, really pretty..."

Alice could hardly keep her surprise hidden behind a smile. "So... you're saying that you like me? As in, the love-like me?" she asked.

"Yes! Dear Satan, I was having to spell it out for you so much that it was starting to hurt!" Bendy exclaimed, now seemingly back to his old self.

Until a pair of hands were on his shoulders.

"Bendy?" Alice asked.

"Yes?" Bendy said quietly, hardly about to get his voice out. Especially when Alice slid her hands down from his shoulders to hold his hands.

"I like you like that too," Alice said.

Bendy felt a smile spread across his face. "You're gonna kiss me now, aren't you?" he asked eventually.

"Since you asked for it," Alice said. Then, she kissed the dancing demon.

When they pulled back, they were smiling at each other still.

Needless to say, they'd certainly made up.

 *****Yes, I went there, and there's nothing you can do about it. One, I'm sorry if this is really bad, I just wanted to test my hand at a BATIM fanfic. Two, I apologize for more typos than normal if there are any, because my computer's acting up so this is coming from my cell phone. And three, be sure to leave a review on the way out, and I'll see you all in the next one! Bye!**


End file.
